particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Dorvik
Dorvik has a long and varied history. Prehistory The earliest human remains in Dorvik were found in Nia caves, and date to approximately year 50. All three major tribes in Dorvik pre-500 are thought to have originated from a common ancestor in Largonia around this time, who may have come from Aloria or Kirlawa. The most notable and powerful of these was the Dorvin, who inhabited the northern tip of Atria (The regions of Kordusia, Largonia and Miktar). The Dorvin lived in fairly advanced dwellings made from stone and were very communal people, villages found around this period are larger in area than most others on Terra. The outer lying islands of Dorvan and Mothar were also colonised by 2 respective major tribes. The Lormans were a tribe localised around the Dorvan Region who first appeared there around 178 and are believed to have originated from Largonia. Mothar was home to the Mothin tribe, who were very similar to the Lormans. These tribes advanced steadily inventing such marvels as the printing press, gun powder, the ballista and the worlds first flushing toilet system amongst many other things. Premodern History 300 Years War The first conflict between the Dorvik tribes came in 767 when the seafaring Mothins sent 20 ships containing 3,000 men to invade Dorvan. The invasion attempt was not succsessful, however, becuase The Lorman High Commander Svenson the Great had ordered troops in Vinisk harbour to use shields to direct sunlight against the Mothin Ships, burning their wooden frame and drowning the troops. This incident sparked the 300 years war between the Mothin and Lorman; this however was little more than a few skirmishes and a political war. In 932 the Lorman High Commander, Gronad the Bear was poisoned by his wife, Annabelle of Vinisk. It turned out that Annabelle of Vinisk was actually Annabelle of Mothar, a spy sent to kill the Lorman leader. Annabelle is now referred to as Annabelle the Betrayer. She was beheaded at behest of the Lorman court. Kingdom of Dorvik ]] While the high political intrigue of the Lorman and Mothin developed, life on the mainland passed relitavely peacefully with only a few skirmishes with Alorian tribes. Great cities such as Paddock blossomed and in 1063 the area inhabited by the Dorvin had its borders officially legitimised. It became the Kingdom of Dorvik under the leadership of King Egbert I (The Mighty Uniter). In 2355, the tomb of Parenner, an important advisor to King Egbert I was discovered south of Citadel. It shed new light on Egbert's life and times, as the only tomb surviving from the era; other tombs, including Egbert's own, were probably destroyed by the clergy in the 1400s. The tomb was a small one-chamber brick-and-mortar building which was buried by a landslide in the 1200s. The badly damaged interior decoration includes many Druid symbols, including a basket of apples and an arrow pointing towards the south. Additionally, a small underground tunnel was found leading towards the coast; it is still being excavated. Throughout the 12th, 13th and 14th centuries The Kingdom of Dorvik advanced technologically, economically, socially and politically at a great rate. In 1326 Christianity was adopted as the official religion of the Kingdom, and, as a result, an intense period of religous conflict arose, with the newly empowered clergy ruthlessly executing followers of Druid belief. This period was ended by a plague in the 1390s, which hit the religious base of Kordusia very hard and made Miktar become an important religious centre. Second Lorman-Mothin War 1063 marked the end of the 300 years war. Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave met with Mothin Grand Emperor Rankin VI on a boat in the Neptune Straits. They signed the Neptune Accord, which suspended hostilities between the two tribes. However, when Grand Emporer Rankin VI offered Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave his daughter Annabelle II's hand in marriage, he was promptly met with a swift blow to the head which knocked him over board killing him. Edwin was then slain by Duke Trilby of North Mothar and so began the War of Revenge or the War of Imperial Conquest (depending on where you came from). In 1389 the Lorman tribes held the Council of Fairfax which set out to further unite their peoples. It was declared by Lorman High Commander Selkath the Unifier after the meeting that their island would be known as the United Isle of Dorvan (named after the Lorman God of Unity). 1389 also marked the end of the War of Revenge or War of Imperial Conquest (Depending on where you came from) with the Dorvan High Commander Selkath the Unifier marrying Grand Princess Lydia of Mothar. History, 1400-2000 Needs to be written, possibly based off of this. Modern Dorvish History 2000s 2100s :Note: Dates may be approximate. 2100s 2110s *2119 - Dorvik ratifies the Treaty for the Protection of Endangered Animals. 2120s *2121 - Dorvik ratifies the Global Emancipation Treaty. 2130s 2140s 2150s 2160s 2170s 2180s *2181 - Dorvik ratifies the Barmenistan Free Trade Agreement. *2183 - Dorvik joins the Terran Olympic Association. 2190s 2200s :Note: Dates may be approximate. 2200s *2200 - Dorvik ratifies the Calpicosa Peace Accords. Primrose League and Free People Party founded. *2202 - The CPD's Joe Trent becomes Dorvik's first black president. *2204 - The DDA's Kyle Cooper wins the presidency. The CPD, PL and MP form a government. *2207 - The Green Coalition's Sir Gary Bunton wins the presidency. *2208 - The CPD's Kristian Young wins the presidency. 2210s *2217 - The CPD's Lucy Simon wins the presidency. 2220s *2220 - The Free People Party's Matthew Paoletti wins the presidency. *2221 - The Neo-Democratic Party of Dorvik replaces the Primrose League in government. The Conservative Party of Dorvik becomes the Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik. *2222 - The Primrose League becomes the Communist Party of Dorvik. *2223 - The DDA's Justin Smith wins the presidency. The Free People Party dissolves. *2224 - The Maroon Party leaves government. *2228 - Dorvik goes to war with Kanjor. 2230s *2230 - The ACPD's Joseph Corrigan wins the presidency. The ACPD forms a government with the Green Coalition and Maroon Party. The Neo-Democratic Party of Dorvik becomes the Dorvish Democratic Alliance. *2237 - The DDA's Jonathan Turner wins the presidency. 2240s *2240 - The Communist Party of Dorvik and Dorvish Democratic Alliance form a government. *2246 - The ACPD's Archie McCormack wins the presidency. *2247 - The Green Coalition, Allied Conservatives and Maroon Party form a government. Independent Party dissolves. 2250s *2252 - The Communist Party's Keith Dewsbury wins the presidency. *2255 - The Green Coalition's Jonathan Podolski wins the presidency. *2258 - Archie McCormack regains the presidency. Maroon Party, Communist Party of Dorvik and Allied COnservatives dissolve; Socialist Freedom Party formed. 2260s *2261 - The DDA's Aaron Patel wins the presidency. *2264 - The DDA and Green Coalition form a government. *2265 - Dorvik ratifies the Dorvik-Aloria Non-Agression Treaty, Selucian Free Trade Agreement, and The Law of the Sea *2266 - The Socialist Freedom Party collapses. 2270s *2270 - Dorvik ratifies the Trade and Defence Entente. *2273 - Jonathan Podolski regains the presidency. *2275 - Dorvik Liberal-Republican Party founded. *2277 - Soy Green Freedom Party founded. 2280s *2282 - Dorvik Independence Party founded. Aaron Patel wins the presidency; the DDA and SGFP unseat the Green Coalition government. Although they soon lose their majority, they are kept in power due to the founding of the Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity, which includes the DIP and Dorvik Liberal-Republican Party. *2288 - Dorvik Ratifies the Keymon Neutrality Agreement. *2289 - The Green Coalition's Sir Paulinio G. Mannerhiem wins the presidency. 2290s *2292 - Aaron Patel regains the presidency. *2295 - The DIP defect from the DCMLU to form a government with the Green Coalition.Niklas Luxemburg die in Kordaw. *2297 - Dorvik ratifies The Minority Languages Treaty, giving official-language status to Lormann. *2298 - The DCMLU regains power. The Luxemburg Group founded in Kordaw. 2300s 2300s *2301 - The reborn Free People Party form a centre-right government with the Green Coalition. Balderstone Reginald Peterson III of the Green Coalition wins the Presidency. *2304 - The FPP's Graham Dill wins the Presidency. *2305 - Three Deltarian Sluzba spies are captured in Dorvik. One is later executed. *2306 - The Dorvik Independence Party collapses. *2307 - James Soyak is replaced by Ov D. Peas as SGFP leader. The SGFP renames itself the Green Freedom Party. *2309 - Socialistic Left founded, soon joins the DCMLU. Radio Free Dorvik begins broadcasts in English and Lormann. 2310s *2310 - The new Social Alternative gains a majority in the Senate and takes power; Carmela Giordano wins the Presidency. They are criticised by Mr. Peas, who is forced to step down from party leadership and is replaced by Tekno Kratt. *2313 - People's Progressive Party founded. *2317 - Reclusive Millionaire Jules van der Hadd produces an advertisement accusing the Green Coalition of being scientologist, and runs it under the GFP banner. It is quickly pulled, and the GFP apologises. *2318 - The Social Alternative collapse. Elections fail to bring about a functioning government. 2320s *2320 - Snap elections bring the DCMLU (GFP, SL and PPP, but not DDA) into power, with the SL's Charles Austin as President. *2321 - GC Senator Friedrich Gesstadtheit causes a stir when he accuses several ministers of being "Jewish lapdogs" and "Bolshevists". The PPP joins the DCMLU. *2322 - A leak at an RRX plant spills thousands of gallons of Dihydrogen Monoxide into the Vinisk river. *2324 - The DDA is reborn as the Liberal-Socialist Party of Dorvik. *2328 - Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik refounded. *2329 - James Soyak dies. The Green Coalition's Peter Chisem is poisoned in Miktar. 2330s *2330 - After several false starts, the ACPD take power with the Green Coalition. National Progress Party founded. *2331 - Agriculture Minister Gordon Roberts is attacked by protesters; he does not press charges. The NatPro join the ACPD-GC(VU) government. *2332 - Suspected Deltarian spy Jaroslav Kožený dies in an explosion at his apartment; the government breaks off relations with Deltaria. Tekno Kratt of the GFP criticises the government and supports the maintenance of relations; his passport is suspended. *2333 - A Tukaralian spy plane is shot down outside Airo; the pilot is later returned to Tukarali. A state of emergency is declared; the LSPD's Jacqueline McGuinty is shot and killed by police. Dorvik and Selucia invade northern Uwakah in the Kirlawan-Dorvish Border War. Dorvik ratifies the Keymon Free Trade Agreement. *2335 - The NatPro declares support for the Fascists in the Kirlawan Civil War, but is not backed up by the other government parties. The Dorvish Senate building in Fairfax is burned down, and Dundorf is blamed. *2336 - Prime Minister Herbert Dranlow is shot in Trent City. *2338 - GFP leader Tekno Kratt is arrested; We B. Educated replaces him. *2339 - President Charles Austin is criticised for not showing up at Herbert Dranlow's funeral. Radio Free Dorvik is illegalised. 2340s *Early 2340s - The ACPD's Vivien Watterson unseats Charles Austin as President after 21 years. People's Progressive Party fragments into many factions, like the Black Party. Green Coalition leaves government; government reforms with the NatPro, ACPD and the new Moderate Party of Dorvik. The Iron Legion grows as a NatPro military-police force. *2346 - The LSPD's Jane Halloway wins the Presidency. Dorvish forces withdraw from Dorvish-Uwakah. The GC(VU)'s Ralf Hutter and Albert Kesselring are arrested and sentenced to jail. *2348 - Albert Kesselring commits suicide in jail. Radio Free Dorvik is relegalised. George Smith dies. *2349 - The ACPD's Jonah Watterson wins the presidency. The Senate is increased from 199 seats to 299. The Moderate Party of Dorvik refuses to switch sides due to the Socialistic Left's failure to pass the proposal. 2350s *2350 - Tekno Kratt is released from jail and retires to Copper. Green Coalition leader Natalie Howarth poses for "inappropriate" photos in a Kirlawan magazine. *2352 - Socialistic Left collapses. Jane Halloway regains the presidency. Greg Wietersheim succeeds retiring William Harper as MPD's chairman. *2354 - Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik becomes Patriotic Conservative Party of Dorvik. A large UNISON strike shuts down parts of Dorvik. Danielle Kingsman replaces Jane Halloway as LSPD leader. *2355 - Atheist Conservative Party founded. Green Coalition joins DCMLU; Alfred Rider defects to the PCPD. Patriotic Conservatives leave government. National Progress Party collapses; Goblert Hashnoun of the PCPD becomes the shortest-serving President in Dorvish history (5 months), and is replaced by Danielle Kingsman of the LSPD. The DCMLU takes control of the government. *2356 - Ex-President Vivien Watterson dies in a car crash in Eth. Walther Clark wins MPD chairmanship. *2357 - Ralf Hutter's Constitutional Court convition is overturned, and he is allowed to return to politics. Dorvik ratifies the Artanian Alliance. Union of Public Employees formed. *2358 - Joint war games with the Kundrati Union are held in Dorvik to strengthen the Artanian Alliance. Foreign Minister Secure Borders opens the Conference on Pan-Artanianism in Fairfax. *2359 - Ying Hai Pan replaces Goblert Hashnoun as PCPD leader. Gerhard Papen of the PCPD leads a PCPD-MPD-UPE-ACP government, unseating the DCMLU. The "chaos of 2359-60" begins with the assassination of the GC(VU)'s Ralf Hutter and attempted assassination of ACP leader Jason Miller. Tritist terrorists bomb a bus in Langton in October. 2360s *2360-61 - Thousands of acres of the countryside around the villages of Almswood and Hardwick in Kordusia and Theo on the Kordusia-Miktar border are cordoned off due to an outbreak of Dundorfian Bird Flu strain 83F. Four more people die in a car accident while fleeing the city of Eth. The flu continues to spread into the summer, with the city of Eth, Dorvan's southern coast, and a large chunk of internal Miktar and Largonia quarantined. Over its entire course, 162 people die, including former President Goblert Hashnoun. *2361 - The flu continues. Internal struggles cause the Moderate Party of Dorvik to collapse in 2361. Goblert Hashnoun's corpse is briefly elected president due to an electoral error; in subsequent snap elections, Danielle Kingsman regains the Presidency. A bomb at a marketplace in Kordusia kills 84 and injures 112. *2362 - The Atheist Conservative Party collapses due to internal struggles, bringing down the PCPD-UPE-ACP government and replacing it with a DCMLU one. Zone 21, on the Kordusia-Miktar border, is lifted. The Revolutionary Anarcho-Nationalist Party is founded. *2363 - A bomb is set off by a group claiming links to the RANP in Fairfax. *2364 - RANP-linked terrorists bomb a church in Trent City, killing 14. Ying Hai Pan of the PCPD wins the Presidency, with Leopold Levington as Vice President. The Vice President is embroiled in a "Flugate" scandal over actions while in government relating to the bird flu. *2365 - Liberal and Centre Union founded; Union of Public Employees collapses. Popular Democratic Party of Dorvik founded in Kordaw. *2367 - Liberal and Centre Union inducted into the DCMLU. The RANP starts anti-war protests opposing the possible Dorvish entry of the Rutania-Dundorf war. *2368 - Danielle Kingsman wins the Presidency. *2369 - Thirteen pipe bombs are found in Piso Straits, allegedly with RANP links. RANP-affiliated bank robbers take 15 hostages in Chippenham. Four parcel bombs hit the PCPD, killing former President Jonah Watterson and injuring four others. The LCU's James Haas is announced as Vice President. The PCPD and DCMLU form a "Grand Coalition", with the LSPD's Chris Harton remaining as Prime Minister. Dmitri "Tri" Hugger replaces We B. Educated as GFP leader due to Educated's unhappiness with the Grand Coalition. 2370s *2370 - Rutania's government accuses Radio Free Dorvik of broadcasting into Rutania. It appealed to Dorvik's government to ban it, but after being told that Dorvik could not do that to a private enterprise, it bombed RFD headquarters in Fairfax. This prompted Selucia and Dorvik to start a bombing campaign against Rutania. In September, Rutania bombed Dorvik with cruise missiles filled with Hydrogen Cyanide, sparking major casualties. *2371 - The Union of Public Employees returns. Dorvik is bombed by Rutanian bombers. Solentia enters the war on the side of Rutania. *2372 - Solentia issues an ultimatum to Dorvik demanding surrender, reparations and closure of Radio Free Dorvik. *2373 - Due to Solentian bombing, pregnant women and children are evacuated from city centres to the countryside. Gertrude Bellman and her Independant Partie pull out of the Rutanian cabinet and apply for asylum in Dorvik. Dundorf shows support for Dorvik in the war. After the PCPD are decimated in a Trent City blast, snap elections are called. *2374 - The Liberal and Centre Union collapses due to internal tensions. Solentia raises the nuclear threat in the Rutanen-Dorvik Conflict. *2375 - Snap elections occur. *2376 - Green Coalition (VolksUnie) withdraws from the DCMLU; Natalie Howarth resigns party leadership and is replaced by Ralph Moser. Dorvik agrees to a temporary armistice in the Rutanen-Dorvik Conflict. Category:DorvikCategory:History